Promotion
by Abby the strange
Summary: Era notte fonda e io stavo davanti alla finestra a guardare le gocce di pioggia che cadevano da più di 2 ore. Rimanevo lì a pensare a quello che era successo qualche ora prima:l'avevano trasferito... Avete mai pensato a cosa passasse nella testa di Abby durantela 9x14?Beh, io si. il risultato? Questa storia sui Mcabby


Era notte fonda e io stavo davanti alla finestra a guardare le gocce di pioggia che cadevano da più di 2 ore.

Rimanevo lì a pensare a quello che era successo qualche ora prima:l'avevano trasferito.

Continuavo a fissare la pioggia e a ripetermi queste dannate parole ,con l'unico risultato di farmi diventare ancora più depressa.

È strano come la vita fosse così così piena di sorprese;l'ho conosciuto quasi 10 anni fa e da allora non gli ho mai staccato gli occhi di dosso,nel bene e nel male,nel senso che la sua ultima fidanzata-credo si chiamasse Emily o qualcosa del genere-mi lanciava degli sguardi che se potessero uccidere io ora sarei 3 metri sotto terra.

A pensarci bene sono stata scema ad averlo lasciato,ma la cosa peggiore e che non so neanche il motivo,si, lo ammetto sono una ragazza davvero complicata….comunque, tornando in argomento,credo che sia stata la paura ad avermi spinto a fare un gesto così stupido. Paura si, ma di che cosa?

Detto tra no io non sono proprio miss-relazioni di lunga durata,credo che il timore più grande stava nel fatto che questa storia diventasse una roba seria,e io come una rimbambina ho deciso di allontanarmi da lui,il più grande errore che io avessi mai fatto.

Ringrazio Dio che siamo ancora amici,anzi migliori amici,certo l'amore è rimasto,ma gli incontri sono calati,se prima ci vedevamo come minimo 5/6 volte alla settimana,ora mi9 ritengo fortunata se ci vediamo a casa sua per vedere un film.

Ero così da 2 ore buone passate a fissare un punto indefinito nel cielo di Washington,e non mi accorsi che qualcuno mi stava fissando appoggiato allo stipite della porta:

"Tutto bene?"chiese la voce che riconobbi all'istante,

"Come diavolo hai fatto ad entrare"risposi senza girarmi,

"Quando il tuo ex ti perseguitava mi avevi dato una copia delle tue chiavi"mi ricordò la voce

"Dobbiamo parlare"gli dissi girandomi di scatto,

"Allora mi leggi nel pensiero,ero venuto per chiederti una cosa"

Ero davanti a lui e non sapevo se tenermi tutto dentro oppure saltargli addosso e poi lasciarlo andare per sempre,

"Vuoi rimanere lì oppure entri"gli chiesi accendendo la luce e indicando il divano in salotto.

Siamo rimasti a fissarci per qualche minuto,più passavano i secondi, più io perdevo il controllo di me stessa,minacciando di scoppiare in lacrime da un momento all'altro.

Poi fece una cosa che non mi sarei mai aspettata,mi abbracciò.

Di solito sono io quella che regala abbracci gratis,ma stavolta era diverso,ero talmente scioccata che iniziai a piangere a dirotto,più io piangevo,più lui mi stringeva forte.

Dopo qualche minuto finalmente riuscii a dire trale lacrime:

"Non andare,ti supplico" non era da me mettermi a supplicare in quel modo la gente,ma questa volta era questione di vita o di morte.

"Abby,io non me ne vado. Come potrei lasciare te e tutti gli altri?Non ci riuscirei neanche se mi pagassero"

"è la verità Tim?non sopporterei l'idea di stare nel mio laboratorio nella speranza che tu arrivi da un momento all'altro anche se in realtà tu sei su un isola sperduta"

"Allora sei proprio cocciuta,ho appena detto che non voglio accettare a quella promozione e tu mi saluti come se dovessi andare in guerra,sai, a volte non ti capisco"

"A volte non mi capisco pure io,strano vero",lui non disse niente,si limitò a sorridere,

"Che cosa volevi dirmi?"gli chiesi dopo qualche secondo

"Volevo chiederti cosa mi consigliavi,ma mentre venivo qua ho capito la risposta"

"Ah,dunque ora andrai via?"

"Solo se vieni con me"

"Aspetta cosa intendi?"

"C'è un nuovo ristorante giapponese a Georgetown… tanto per essere in tema,e dato che chiude tardi ti andrebbe di farci un salto"chiese lui sussurrando le ultime parole,

"Mi stai chiedendo di uscire fuori?

"Miù o meno"

"Sì,certo che vengo con te. Dammi 5 minuti e usciamo"dissi prendendo una maglietta dall'armadio .

Finalmente la fortuna è dalla mia parte,chissà se primo o poi riuscirò a dirgli cosa provo per lui… forse quel giorno non è tanto lontano.

And here we are at the end of my first story on this site! I hope you enjoyed it and you want to leave a review.


End file.
